Where'd You Go?
by Backstagewriter
Summary: A oneshot songfic reflecting on Sasuke leaving Konoha and the remaining members thinking back to those times, both happy and sad.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR NARUTO!

Song: Where'd You Go?

Artist: Fort Minor

Anime: Naruto and Naruto Shippuden

Creator: Masashi Kishimoto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so;  
Seems like it's been forever,  
that you've been gone.**_

It has been almost 3 years since he left her on that stupid bench, that cold stone bench. Standing in the same place she did 2 and half years ago, she thought back, to the day he left.

_"That's when it all began though," I said to him, "You and me along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei….." He remained silent, it scared me. Trying to fill in the silence I continued talking._

_"We did all sort of missions, just the four of us," I recalled, "It was painful and difficult at times but…."Images of team 7 together flashed through my head. _

_"I still enjoyed it" _

_"I know all about your past Sasuke-kun, even if you get your revenge, it won't bring anyone happiness. Not even you Sasuke-kun," I held back my tears and prayed silently to God._

_"I already know," he replied quietly. It frightens me._

_"I'm different from you all; I can't be following the same path as you guys," He said, "Deep inside my heart, I have already decided on revenge" Those words he said, tore me apart._

_"I'll never be like you or Naruto," He turned around and looked straight at me in the eyes._

I brushed away the tears on my face.

_**She said "Some days I feel like shit,**_

_**Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,**_

_"Do you really want to go back being alone?" I was raising my voice, "You told me how painful it was to be alone, right now, I know your pain"_

_"I may have family and friends but…… if you were to leave," I trailed off, "To me, to me…. I would just be as alone as you……"_

_"From here on out, we began new paths," He replied, silent as ever._

_"I….I love you with all my heart!" I shouted, love, anger, and sorrow mixed together. _

I was so naïve back then, I thought to myself.

_**But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**_

"Sasuke," the name itself felt like a taboo. I stared at the picture we taken that day together, as a team.

_"Hey Naruto," He called my name, as I tripped over._

_"DON'T TALK TO ME WHEN I'M CONCENTRATING!" I shouted._

_But this guy rarely talks to me so let see what he has to said, I decided._

_"What?" I asked in annoyance._

_"What did Sakura tell you?" he mumbled just loud enough for me to hear. A grin crept onto my face._

_"Not telling" I replied childishly. His expression was priceless right there. _

"I sure miss those days," I sighed and stared out my window.

_**I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...**_

"_So please…..stay with me….or take me with you," Sakura whispered, tears streaming down her face._

_"You're my friend that's why I'm not letting you go to Orochimaru's, even if I have to break your arms and legs!" Naruto shouted, blasts of orange chakra surrounded the blonde._

_**You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while.**_

_Three fishes leaped into the air, only to pin to the trees by kunai. "Go down and scare some more fish," Sasuke commanded, "I want to dry some for later" _

_"It's not easy you know," Naruto complained, dripping wet from the river._

_"Sasuke-kun, can you light the fire?" Sakura's voice drifted from the campsite._

_"I guess these will do for now," Sasuke sighed with annoyance. _

_**Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
**__Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

_"I'm not going to hold back Sakura," Tsunade yelled, and then she disappeared. Sakura's emerald eyes searched the field and finally spotted her master above hear, ready to land a kick. Tsunade's leg shattered the land into pieces. Afraid, Sakura shut her eyes close._

_"Why are you closing your eyes?" Tsunade yelled as she landed a hit on her student and sent her flying. Sakura slammed against a tree, splitting the tree._

_"Why are you closing your eyes when the enemy is in front of you?" Tsunade demanded an answer. Sakura was covered in bruises as she struggled to get up. _

_"Keep your eyes open," Tsunade lectured, "watch the enemy before, during, and after they attack, don't let a single moment escape!" _

_---XXX---_

_"You're too slow!" Jiraiya lectured, "You'll never be able to defeat Orochimaru this way"_

_"I'm trying!" Naruto shouted frustrated. _

_"You're not trying hard enough!" the Toad Hermit shouted, "Your speed is slow, your aim is just above basic and you call yourself a ninja?" _

_"At this rate, you'll never defeat Orochimaru," Jiraiya took a sip of his sake. _

_"I…..I will," Naruto's sapphire eyes showed determination, "will bring back Sasuke. It's a promise of a lifetime"_

_"Hn, then let's see what you got Gaki," Jiraiya smirked. _

_**I miss you so, Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...**_

_"Sasuke," Sakura mouthed his name, "-kun" She saw him for the first time since that day. The very day he left, the day he destroyed it all. That day, he destroyed a part of her, the part that would never be healed again. _

_"Sakura huh?" Sasuke's tone of voice was cold. A tone that simply stated, "You don't matter to me"_

_"…SASUKE!" Naruto's voice echo from the empty hallways._

_"Naruto," Sasuke recognized his ex-teammates, "now thinking of it, wasn't your dream to become Hokage? If you have time to spare chasing after me, shouldn't you be training?"_

_**I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing **__it.._.

_"My dream doesn't exist in the future," Sasuke stated, "My dream lies in the past, that's the only place it exists" _

_"That's right, both power and hate are necessary for me to surpass him," Sasuke replied quietly._

_**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...**_

_"I'll bring Sasuke back; it's a promise of a lifetime!" Naruto grinned and did the "nice guy pose"._

"_Naruto when you get better," Sakura paused at the doorway, "we go together to bring him back" Naruto grinned and nod in reply._

_Next time, I'm going to help too, Sakura turned to the only person that could help her and that was Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I worked really hard on this and I hope you all enjoyed it. My computer kept restarting on me so this is not the original one. Sasuke doesn't BBQ burgers and ribs so I thought fish might work :D. Some parts were made up, taken directly from the manga and anime (word for word), others were from what I had remember.

**JAPANESE DICITONARY**

GAKI: Brat

-kun: A suffix used for a friend or lover

**SOURCES **

Azlyrics

NarutoMangaReturns

My Head (lawl)

Youtube (from the episodes)

**THANKS YOU TO**

The genius who invented Internet

Masashi Kishimoto

My sister's Ipod and my sister (I heard Where'd You Go on her Ipod and that's what inspired me to write this)

Fort Microsoft Word and my computer

To you for reading this

To those who review


End file.
